Happy Halloween
by BnB447
Summary: A treat for you all. A little bit of Booth family fluff at the beginning with Parker and Christine but Booth and Brennan all the way. The treat at the end is worth it. Do not read this if you do not like smutty goings on between B&B. COMPLETE


_AN: Fluffy to begin with but the real treat is worth it ;)_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Booth hung up the phone with a smile on his face. "Good news, Bones. We get Parker for Halloween on Thursday. Rebecca is letting him spend it with us because, well he begged, but it's Christine's first Halloween." He wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend.

"That's great, Booth," She said as she snuggled into his embrace. "What are we going to dress Christine as? I could make her a little Jeffersonian lab coat, she could be a squint."

Brennan lifted her head from Booth's chest and looked at him, eyes questioning and hoping.

"Haha, Bones. I think she would look very cute. Just like her mother," He kissed her nose.

"You wearing that sexy as hell Wonder Woman costume this year. I can finally rip that off you now, like I wanted to back then." His voice was thick with arousal until she said, "No, not this year."

"Why not?" He looked deflated.

'Well, I'm a mother now, what would the other parents in the street think if I walked out of this house in that?"

"Hot, if they have any sense. You're a MILF, Bones."

"I don't know what that means, Booth."

"It means you're fucking hot even after having a child. So, you're going to wear the Wonder Woman costume because baby, you look amazing it in." He grabbed her into a tight lip locking kiss. His hands found her hips and he grazed his thumbs over them.

Pulling apart when the need for oxygen was a requirement, he held her eyes with his.

"Okay, I'll be Wonder Woman." She smiled.

"Good, and I'll rip it off you after the kids are in bed."

Grinning from ear to ear, she asked him what he was going to go as.

"Um, I was thinking maybe a vampire or a zombie."

"Go with vampire, then you can sink your teeth into me after you've finished ripping my costume off my body." she winked at him as she turned and walked upstairs.

-B&B-

"DAD!" Parker yelled from the top of the stairs.

Booth appeared the the bottom of the stairs, "Don't yell in the house," Booth calmly said back to his son. "What's up?"

"Sorry. You and Bones yell at me to come down all the time, why can't I yell for you to come up?" He knew he was pushing his father's buttons and he chuckled.

Booth knew his son was pushing him so he calmly said, "Our house, our rules. We are the adults and the parents." Knowing he was defeated, Parker walked down the stairs. "I broke the elastic on my Batman mask. Do we have some laying around anywhere?" Parker handed his father the mask.

"Maybe Bones has some somewhere, let me look." Booth walked into the lounge room and aimlessly walked around.

"What's with the yelling?" Brennan said as she appeared at the doorway to the lounge room, Christine smiling on her hip.

Parker hung his head, "Sorry Bones, I won't yell again." She pulled him into a hug and he gripped her waist.

"Booth, what _are_ you doing?" Brennan spoke as Christine giggled at her father's aimless searching.

"Got any elastic, Bones? Parker broke the strip on his mask." He held up the Batman mask.

"Yes, in the third draw in my office. I'll get it. Parker, hold your sister for me?" The young Booth smiled and nodded, blowing raspberries into Christine's neck, once she was in his arms. Christine giggled at her brother.

Brennan returned with the elastic and took the mask from Booth and set about attaching the piece of stretchy string. "Thanks, Bones." Parker said as he threw the arm that wasn't holding Christine, around Brennan's waist.

'You're welcome, Parker. There," She handed him the mask, "All done. Give me Christine and go upstairs and get into your costume, we are going soon."

-B&B-

Booth, Brennan and Christine stood at the foot of the stairs waiting on Parker. "Parks, you coming down anytime soon?" Booth called up the stairs. They heard Parker's door close and he ran to the top of the stairs, giving his best Batman impersonation. "Woah, Dad. Scary looking Vampire." Booth chuckled. "Thanks son. Okay, so we have Batman, a squint, a vampire and Wonder Woman." He leaned into Brennan and whispered into her ear, "A fucking sexy Wonder Woman if you ask me." His fake vampire teeth nipped softly at her ear, and a shiver ran down her spine. "We are set. Candy, here we come." Booth rubbed his hands together.

"Oh God," Brennan sighed. "I have three children tonight." Both Parker and Booth laughed as they walked out the front door.

-B&B-

Parker had eaten so much of his candy that he was passed out on the floor from a sugar high. Booth picked his son up off the floor and carried him to bed. He had so much fun carrying his sister from door to door. He had soon learnt that having Christine in his arms, meant more candy and Parker could never have enough candy. Parker stirred in Booth's arms as they reached his bedroom. "Dad?" Parker's voice was sleepy.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks Dad. I had so much fun tonight. The kids in this street are pretty cool," Booth sat his son down on the bed. "All the costumes were awesome. Christine was so cute as a little squint. And Dad, that vampire costume looked awesome. You know who you looked like?" Parker started to chuckle a little.

"Who?"

"You know Buffy The Vampire Slayer? Yeah you looked like that Angel dude. It's actually uncanny."

"Can't say I've seen that show, Park, but whatever you say," He leaned in and kissed his son on the forehead. 'Goodnight."

"Night, Dad." Booth watched his son's head hit the pillow with a soft thud and he was out like a light, Batman costume and all.

-B&B-

Brennan's back was turned to the door as Booth entered their bedroom. The curve of her perfect star spangled buttocks were the first thing he saw. Then her perfectly naked and toned shoulders. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in to him. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he inhaled her perfect Bonesy scent.

"Hi," He whispered into her ear. 'You look amazing, you feel amazing and you smell eatable."

"Mmm, go on then. Bite me." She chuckled low in her stomach. He turned her around in his arms and kissed her passionately. It was a fight for control as their tongues and lips dueled, always trying to be the alpha. Booth's hands moved from her waist to her cup her arse. He squeezed her into him while his tongue tasted the sweetness of the one piece of candy she had just allowed herself. Brennan's fingers were edging his t-shirt up, fingernails trailing along his slender hips.

"It took everything," He mumbled against her lips and then pulled away, holding her at arms length. "tonight to stop myself from touching you while we were trick or treating. And when I say everything, I mean it Bones. You look so fucking hot, you're amazing. I love you." His hands trailed to her collarbone and he brushed her hair out of the way. Bending his head down, he sucked down hard on her perfect vanilla skin. He knew that it would leave a mark and yet, he didn't care. "Oh," a soft moan escaped Brennan's lips, as Booth lightly nipped and licked at the spot, before returning to sucking. Her hands clamped down in his hair as he trailed little bites up her neck. "my big strong Vampire." It was almost a breathless whisper as he took her earlobe into his mouth and nibbled for a while. It was like slow torture to Brennan, as her nipples tightened and strained against her costume. He chuckled and then moved his ministrations to the other earlobe. "Bones," he whispered in her ear. "Where is the zip on this costume? I need more skin to sink my vampire teeth into."

She lifted her right arm and showed him the zip. "I know I said rip my costume off me, but, don't actually rip it. I have grown fond of this... You do want me in it next year, yes?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck yes, I do." His fingers slowly pulled down the zipper and he peeled the top half of her costume down to her waist and let it hang there. His eyes found the soft skin of her perky breasts. No matter how many times he had seen them, touched them, tasted them, it was always like the first time. His pants seemed tighter than they had been a minute ago and he felt sixteen again. He palmed her breasts as goosebumps erupted on her skin. "You're so gorgeous, Bones. You're just, perfect." He captured her mouth and pushed her backwards towards towards the bed, where they collapsed, tongues still dueling. He sat up on the bed and slowly peeled the costume off of her. He brought it down and over her hips, grabbing the flesh toned pantyhose as he went. He was pleasantly surprised when he noticed the black lace thong she was wearing. The barely their panties were his favourite. They found each other's eyes and she smiled at him. This was gentle. Even though they had said a few days ago that they would rip and bite, this was better. This was them. He kissed her tummy and trailed his tongue along the hem of her thong.

"Booth, you're wearing too many clothes. Can I feel your skin on my skin... _please?_" Her voice thick with want. He sat up and took his shirt off. Her view was perfect. His tight abs and chest. The beautiful tanned skin of his flank, making her arch her body towards him. His pants were gone in a second and all she could see now was his erection, high and mighty and rock hard. He was straddling her and she reached for his manhood and grabbed onto it softly, squeezing gently. "Shit, Bones. No. Don't do that too much, I am already close to breaking." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I want to break together. I want your orgasm to trigger mine and I want to fall with you. I always want to fall with you. Always and forever, and before you get all squinty on me and say forever is impossible, it's not baby, it's not the same with us. We were made for each other. I fill you up, physically and emotionally. So forever is forever with us."

He kissed her cheek and then trailed wet, open mouth kisses down her neck, over her collarbone and then captured her taught, right nipple in his mouth. Her back arched higher as her hands dug into his hair, holding him down. His tongue swept around her nipple. He sucked softly and then moved over to the left nipple, giving it the same treatment the other had received. He kissed under her breasts, down her stomach and to her navel. Letting his mouth move over her belly button, his thumbs ran circles around her hipbones. He looked up at her. "The name of this bone is?" He winked at her.

"Illiac crest," She breathed out, soft as a whisper. "But you knew that."

"I did know that." He said in a cheeky tone as his mouthed kissed the spot she had just named. The only thing between them was the black lace thong. He fingered the hem of them and pulled them down. He was met with the smell of her arousal and the wetness that soaked her core. Trailing the thong down her legs, it was discarded on the floor. His mouth was just centimeters away from where she wanted them to be. "Booth, please, this is almost torture." And with that statement from her, he kissed her core. Just once. Electricity flowed through her body and she shivered. He kissed her core again. This time, goosebumps erupted all over her body. He kissed her again and then slid into her. She had to hold in a scream, at the extreme pleasure that flowed through her body. Booth latched his mouth to hers, as he set a slow rhythm. Their bodies moulding and flowing to each other as he picked up the pace a little more. Brennan arched her back into him and he could feel her taught nipples on his chest. His manhood so deep in her, he was lost for a moment, as he felt her flutter around him. Soft whispers left her mouth as he drove into her, picking up the pace. He could feel her around to let go. "Baby, let go. Just let it go." She shook her head. "Bones, _Temperance,_ _let it go._" He whispered the last part in her ear and she was falling over the edge. Her core tightened on his manhood and he was falling too. Brennan latched her teeth onto his shoulder and bit down with some pressure. Nothing could stop them falling. They didn't want to stop this falling.

As they came down off their high, Brennan opened her eyes to see Booth's eyes looking back at her. His gorgeous brown eyes.

"Shit, Bones. That was..." He panted out.

"You know what you do to me when you torture me like that and then use my first name while you are filling me up. Every time. Why is this a surprise to you?" He rolled off of her and pulled her close.

"Because I love you. I love that you love me and sometimes I get caught up in being a little sappy and then we make love like that. Soft and slow, filled with passion and lust and I just can't help but love you. Making love to you is one of my favourite things to do." He kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her in so tight, she thought she would not be able to breathe.

"I love you, Seeley."

"Woah, don't," he warned her. "Give me a minute to recover okay? You know that first names in bed are sexy as hell but just, wait." She giggled and nuzzled into neck.

He was full from all the candy he and Parker had consumed, he was full and spent from the love making with his gorgeous girlfriend and he closed is eyes for a few seconds, waiting for round two.

Round two never came, she was asleep, breathing softly in his arms as he opened his eyes again. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer.

"Happy Halloween, Bones. This has definitely been a treat." He whispered in her ear.

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed, was the gorgeous face of Temperance Brennan in his arms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_AN: Happy Halloween, everyone. I hope this was all a little treat for you. I could not help the Buffy reference and I make no apologies for it... _

_Please review if you liked this. I am more inclined to write more if I know people like them._


End file.
